Brooke Hyland
Brooke Marie Hyland nacio el 30 de enero de 1998. Su madre Kelly es una ex-alumna de la Compañia de Danza de Abby Lee. Tiene 2 hermanos, su hermano Josh y su hermana Paige. Ella tambien tiene un novio llamado Nolan Ella es una bailarina de la acrobacia con mucho talento, conocida por sus trucos de contorsionismo. Brooke sueña que algún día actuar en el Cirque Du Soleil . [2] Brooke es por lo general esta en el centro de la Piramide , pero ha estado en la cima varias veces. Fuera de dance moms , Brooke es miembro de un grupo de danza de mayor de la jerarquía en el Abby Lee Dance Company , pero su madre quería que apareciera en la televisión junto a su hermana. El 24 de julio de 2012, la primera música de Brooke single " Summer Love Song " fue lanzado en iTunes, y en un momento, llegó al número nueve. El 13 de agosto de 2013, ella lanzó su album Brooke Hyland (álbum de debut). Anteriormente (dentro de DANCE MOMS) su interes de amor era Brandon Pent. Actualmente Broooke tiene un novio, Nolan Betts(18 años). En Dance Moms Temporada 1 En El Comienzo de la Competencia , Brooke es visto reír cuando diadema de Chloe cae delante de su cara. El grupo obtiene el tercer lugar general. En salvajemente inapropiada Brooke se coloca en la parte inferior de la pirámide, lo que causa que Kelly se moleste por porque ella no cree que Brooke se debe estar con Mackenzie Ziengler y Vivi-Anne. ">En animadores azules , esta semana el grupo es un grupo acrobático titulado " Vaivienes ".Brooke es colocada en la segunda fila de la piramide. Kelly se molesta porque cree que Brooke debería estar en la cima porque la acrobacia es su fuerte. Abby dice que está en el medio porque ella siempre cavilando. Durante los ensayos, Kelly señala que Brooke le molesta su cadera. Brooke aparece y le dice a Kelly que su cadera le haciendo daño. Al día siguiente, Brooke no quiere ir a bailar, pero ella se va de todos modos.Kelly piensa que Brooke se aburre cuando ella está bailando porque ella está bailando con los niños más pequeños en la acrobacia. Kelly y Brooke visitan a un quiropractico. El médico dice que no debe bailar esta semana o el fin de semana, pero bailar en la competición. "Vaivienes" clasificas en los primeros 5 y Abby dice que es buen modelo a seguir y que estaba muy orgulloso de ella. En robando el show '' ,'' la cadera de Brooke es todavía la perjudicando de esta semana, y está causando algunos problemas durante su ensayo. Durante la competición, Brooke interpreta "Break Me", y Kelly se siente orgulloso de ella porque ella se lo quitó a pesar de que su cadera seguía haciendo daño. Lugares en solitario cuarto general de Brooke. El antiguo amor de Brooke,brandon es invitado a bilar en elgrupo en " el amor en la pista de baile" .Abby los pone en una cita porque ella piensa que los dos no tienen suficiente química, pero falla y siendo algo incómodo entre ellos, y el baile no clasifica. Segunda Temporada En Punto de quiebre de brooke, cuando se le ofrece la oportunidad de probar para porristas que resulta ser el mismo día de una competicia, ella decide hacer una audición en su lugar. Ella entra al equipo, pero pronto descubre que ella no le gusta tanto como ella pensó que lo haría. En vuelve''Vuelve brooke'' , ella le pide a Abby si puede venir regresar al equipo, y se le permite sólo si su solo obtiene el primer lugar. Sólo recibe el tercer lugar, pero Abby le permite a Brooke quedarse de todos modos. En La noche de los bailarines danzantes , Abby convence a Kelly de que Brooke reciba clases de canto en el estudio. Allí, el instructor le dice a Abby que Brooke escribió su propia cancion. En Se lo que hisiste la ultima competencia , ella junto con Paige salieron del periodo de prueba, pero ambos se han despegado. En Maddie tiene un secreto , Brooke quiee asistir a su baile de octavo grado y le informar a Abby, ella se le permite asistir, y Abby trae Payton_Ackerman para que la sustituya. En Rompete una pierna , Brooke empieza experimenta problemas en su espalda, donde incluso le dolía al respirar, y su solo tuvo que ser retirado por su seguridad. Brooke grabó su canción " sumer love song ", y filmó un vídeo musical con las niñas y Brandon. En Las nacionales 90.210 , Brooke gana por ella en solitario en los nacionales (al igual que Chloe y Mackenzie) y Brooke gana de nuevo con los otros aldc bailarines en el baile en grupo. Temporada 3 En Chico loco,mama loca Brooke va a una cita con Kevin para ayudar a llevar a cabo la química para el grupo de baile. Aunque la fecha es torpe, el grupo de baile hace muy bien en la competencia. Pero brooke no se intereza en kevin Pyramide Temporada 1 temporada 2A temporada 2B temporada 3 temporada 3B Temporada 4 Pre-Dance Moms bailes Solos *Pull of the Moon (Pictures) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUQlxt06Xx4&list=UUE07iGOc-SmVlXrROnaPuGw) *When the Sun Comes Down * Once Upon A Time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JZrOCLt8y4 *Bigger Isn't Better (http://citystyleproductions.photoreflect.com/store/ThumbPage.aspx?e=2950241&g=04AW00RW1F) *Never Neverland *Methamorphosis (Pictures) * High Hopes (http://citystyleproductions.photoreflect.com/store/ThumbPage.aspx?e=3817359&g=04AW010G5K) Duetos *Birds (con Katherine Narasimhan) *My Eyes Adore You (con Brandon Pent) * One Dance Trios *Within (con Katherine Narasimhan y Haley Griego) *Bird's Eye View (con Katherine Narasimhan y un bailarin desconocido) (Pictures) Bailes De Grupo *Doll *Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy (http://citystyleproductions.photoreflect.com/store/ThumbPage.aspx?e=2950241&g=04AW00RW5L) *Americano (Pictures) *Beautiful Flower (Pictures) *Bombay Dreams (Pictures) *Charleston (Pictures) *Color of Love (Pictures) *5 Guys Named Moe (Pictures) * I love Piano (http://citystyleproductions.photoreflect.com/store/ThumbPage.aspx?e=2950241&g=04AW00RW5Y) * Pass the Pig (http://citystyleproductions.photoreflect.com/store/ThumbPage.aspx?e=3817359&g=04AW010G36) * Where all Over Children Gone (http://dm-photo-shoots.tumblr.com/post/78582447364/where-have-all-the-children-gone#notes) Este es el baile de grupo original. * Snowfall (http://citystyleproductions.photoreflect.com/store/ThumbPage.aspx?e=3817359&g=04AW010G14) * House of Love (http://dancesnaps.zenfolio.com/p734434269) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isB5aQCP1Hs) Pre-Dance Moms premios *Pull of the Moon: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Who Am I: 1st runner-up at MA Dance *Never Neverland: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America *Miss Small Fry, Dance Educators of America. NYC, January 5-7, 2007http://abbyleedancecompany.com/dance-educators-of-america-january-5-6-7/ *High score 12 & Under Solos, Dancer's Inc. Competition. January 13, 2007http://abbyleedancecompany.com/dancers-inc-competition-january-13-2007/ *2nd runner-up, Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania Chpt #10. 2007http://abbyleedancecompany.com/jr-miss-dance-of-pennsylvania-2007-nina-linhart/#more-345 *Bigger Isn't Better: 1st, Dance Master of Pennsylvania Easter Convention. April 3-6, 2007.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/dance-master-of-pennsylvania-easter-convention/#more-355 *1st (tied) Overall, 12 & Under Acro, Access Broadway. April 20-21, 2007.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/access-broadway-april-20-21/#more-360 *Miss Small Fry, Dance Educators of America. July 4-7, 2007.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/category/competition-results/page/8/ *5th runner-up, Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania Chpt #10, 2008.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/dance-masters-state-title-winners/#more-452 *1st Overall, age 9-10, Masters of America. March 19-21, 2008.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/masters-of-america/#more-490 *1st Place Over-All Mini Solo, "Onstage New York". Pittsburgh, May 3-4, 2008.http://abbyleedancecompany.com/onstage-new-york/#more-493 *Junior Miss Dance of Pennsylvania, Dance Masters of America, Chapter #10, 2010 Pre-Dance Moms Duetos *Birds: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America Pre-Dance Moms Trios *Within: 1st Overall at Dance Educators of America ''Dance Moms'' bailes Solos Duetos Trios Bailes en grupo Trivia *credito a toda la imformacion a dance moms wiki. *El tema favorito de Brooke en la escuela es matemáticas. *Ella es una muy buena estudiante .http://brookehyland.com/dance-moms-facts *Brooke dijo en una entrevista que el programa no muestra su personalidad real , mostrándola como nunca riendo o sonriendo . *Cuando un fan le preguntó que el mejor amigo de Maddie en Abby Lee Dance Company , Melissa respondio que era Brooke pero tambien Kendall, Kalani y Brookehttp://twitter.com/#!/dancemom1313/status/172810668196626432 *Tanto Maddie y Mackenzie han declarado lo cerca que están a Brooke. Mackenzie ha dicho que ella y Brooke son muy cercanas , y ella se la considera como una hermana mayor . Maddie dijo que Brooke es su inspiración. *Brooke ha declarado que su mejor amigo en el elenco es Maddie, ya que tienen más en común . *Brooke tenía que competir un solo en Chicago, pero no compitió . *A pesar de que Brooke no se observó la realización de "Born to Dance" (también conocido como " A Child is Born ") en la segunda temporada episodio Brooke de Turning Point debido a su deseo de audiciones para porristas y se recoreografo que no cuentan con ella, la danza fue recoreografiada su función cuando ella y las niñas realiza el baile en SALTO Dance Competition , West Coast Dance Explosion y en The View . *Ella es una fan de los Pittsburgh Penguins de la NHL . *The Notebook es su película favorita. *La comida picante y el marisco son sus tipos favoritos de comida . *Su truco acrobático favorito es el giro parada de manos . *Su ciudad favorita es Los Angeles. *Ella lanzó una canción en iTunes llamado " Summer Love Song ", y lanzó un álbum de debut llamado "Brooke hyland" *Su estilo favorito de la danza para llevar a cabo es oscuro . *Su estilo favorito de la danza de ver es acrobático. *Lo que más le gusta de la danza es pasar tiempo con sus amigos y los hermosos trajes . *Además de bailar, le gusta pasar tiempo con sus amigos. *Ella no sabe lo que sería si no termina siendo un bailarín pero lo que ella quiere hacer de grande es estar en el cirque du solei . *Sus bailes preferidos para llevar a cabo eran " Twilight" y "¿Dónde estan los niños? ", y su menos favorito era " cucharas de plata . " *Sutton Foster es uno de sus más grandes inspiraciones. *Cuando Brooke era mas pequeña un carrito de golf piso su pie, despues de ver a un médico le dijo que necesitaba una cirugía por que sin ella no podria volver a bailar. Despues llego la cirugía, que a pesar de que salio bien tuvo que quedarse en casa; el día que ya se habíá recuperado su pie era el día de una competencia nacional y con su solo "Bigger Isn't Better" ganó el titulo nacional y dice que fue su moento de orgullo. En un episodio se le muestra a Abby pelear con Kelly diciendo que fue la primera en el hospital despues de que su esposo atropeyo el pie de Brooke, suponiendose hablar de ella. *Su color favorito es el morado . *Su signo zodiacal es Acuario. *Brooke y Kendall son los únicos del grupo que no han olvidado un solo escenario en una competición. * Kelly, la mama de Brooke y Paige bailó desde los 2 años en la ALDC, pero a los 16 años se retiró de la danza para ser animadora. * Abby la llama " Brooding Brooke ", debido a su falta de interés por la danza . *En un capítulo ella decide ir a las audiciones de las porristas y entra, pero como extrañaba a sus amigas decidio dejarlo y volver al grupo. Aunque despues ella admitio que eso nunca le intereso que fue solo por el show * En la 4 temporada una pelea de Kelly y Abby, su madre decidio sacarla a ella y su hermana ya que no soportaba como trataba a sus hijas. * Actualmente Brooke tiene un piercing en su ombligo * Su albúm "Brooke Hyland" en realidad se llamaría "Wonder" pero Kelly quiso que se llamara como su nombre, por que sonaba mejor. * Ella actualmente tiene un novio llamado Nolan. * Brooke es cercana a Nick, Olivia y Katherine de la ALDC Senior Dance Company. * Brooke y su hermana no se lograron graduar del estudio, a ella solo le faltaba un año más para poder graduarse de la compañia. * A los 11 años Brooke presento un solo lirico llamado "Once Upon A Time" y fue uno de los pocos solos liricos que hizo * Una de sus partes menos favoritas del show fue que los productores no mostraban muchos de sus solos o los de su hermana Paige. * La unica chica que a visto del equipo es Chloe, aunque mantiene contacto con Nia, no a hablado con ella o alguna de las otras niñas (Maddie, Mackenzie, Kendall) Galeria 'Para ver la galeria de brooke por favor hacer click aqui ' Links extrernos * * * * * * * *brookehyland.com detailed unofficial site *Google Images for Brooke Hyland of Dance Moms *Search YouTube videos for Brooke Hyland of Dance Moms *Tumblr microblogs tagged "Brooke Hyland" *Lifetime page for Brooke Hyland (with mom Kelly and sister Paige) *Brooke Hyland at the Internet Movie Database Referencias Categoría:Dance moms cast Categoría:Cumpleaños en enero Categoría:Abby Lee dance company mienbro Categoría:Dance moms bailarines Categoría:1998 nacidos Categoría:Bailarina femenina Categoría:15 años Categoría:Adolecentes Categoría:Femenina Categoría:Cabello marron Categoría:Ojos castaños Categoría:Mienbro femenino Categoría:Cantante Categoría:Familia Hyland Categoría:Bailarines